This invention relates generally to vehicle roof racks and, more particularly, to motor vehicle roof rack systems having adjustable cross rails.
Roof rack systems are commonly used on some types of motor vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles. Such roof rack systems are typically used to carry a variety of items, such as luggage, boxes, bicycles, and other large sporting gear. Because of the wide variety of items that might be carried by a roof rack, it is preferable for roof racks to be adaptable to the characteristics of each item. Furthermore, because many motor vehicles are capable of traveling at high speed, roof racks must have the structural strength to support the aerodynamic loading placed on the items during such travel.
To provide for structural strength and flexible usage, a number of roof rack systems have been developed that include crossbars that are adjustable in a fore-and-aft direction along a pair of spaced side-rails. Typically, the adjustability comes from a locking mechanism between the crossbar and the side-rail, where the locking mechanism includes hollow portions, gaps, tracks, and/or other complex attachment mechanisms. Such attachment mechanisms provide for increased manufacturing costs, decreased reliability, and increased maintenance costs. These problems can be magnified when the locking mechanisms are used on vehicles that are subject to environments characterized by extreme weather, mud, or other factors that negatively impact complex mechanisms. Such environments are commonly experienced by vehicles such as sport utility vehicles.
Roof rack systems are typically designed with small side-rails and crossbars to minimize aerodynamic drag. Nevertheless, when item s are placed on a roof rack system, aerodynamic drag and aerodynarnic noise can increase substantially. Thus, the aerodynamics can limit the efficiency and tile comfort of the vehicle when carrying such items.
A number of clamping and retaining devices are generally known for connecting crossbars to side-rails. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,810 discloses a crossbar for use with a motor vehicle roof luggage carrier. The crossbar extends over the top of two side-rails, and includes two gripping jaws, each of gripping jaws hanging down from the side-rail and being configured to grip one of the side-rails. In particular, each gripping jaw includes two semicircular jaw portions that are moved laterally toward each other along a threaded shaft within the crossbar when the shaft is rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,416 discloses a roof mounted luggage rack that includes a pair of longitudinally extending, spaced, parallel side-rails which have longitudinally extending slideway portions built into them. Transversely extending cross rails extend between the side-rails, being slidably engaged in the slideway portions of the side-rails.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,498, an aerodynamically shaped cargo container is disclosed to be removably mounted to the crossbars of an automobile roof rack system. U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,231 discloses an open top luggage carrier for an automobile that includes a forward shield disposed at inclined angles to reduce wind. resistance against the carrier and to protect items contained in the carrier against the wind.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a roof rack system offering simplicity of manufacture, use and maintenance, while providing for aerodynamically and structurally efficient support for a wide Variety of items to be carried on the roof of a vehicle. The present invention satisfies these and other needs, and provides further related advantages.
The present invention provides a roof rack system for a motor vehicle. In various embodiments, it may include side-rails, a wind deflector, a storage bin conforming to the side-rails, and adjustable cross rails. Various embodiments of the invention may provide for simple and efficient manufacture, use and maintenance. Furthermore, various embodiments of the invention may exhibit aerodynamic and structural efficiency, while providing support for a wide variety of items to be carried on a roof.
The roof rack system of the invention commonly includes left and right side-rails, each side-rail having a tubular longitudinal portion that extends in a fore-and-aft direction along the vehicle. The side-rails also include a plurality of stanchions configured to extend upward from the vehicle""s roof to carry the longitudinal portion elevated above the vehicle""s roof. The longitudinal portion is preferably configured with a consistent cross section along its length, most preferably being circular. One or more crossbars preferably extend between the side-rails.
One feature of the invention is that the crossbars have a preferably oval longitudinal member, and clamping members at either end of the longitudinal member. The clamping members each have an upper flange and a lower flange that form a mouth conforming to at least a portion of the periphery of the side-rails. The upper and lower flanges are vertically movable, relative to each other, so that they can clamp onto the side-rail and hold the crossbar in place.
Additionally, the clamping members are configured to hold the side-rails directly off the ends of the longitudinal member. In other words, the clamping members are configured to receive the-side-rails such that the line of each end of the crossbar intersects its respective side-rail so as to pass through the side-rail, and so as to form a substantially planer upper service at the intersection such that an item could rest on both the crossbar and the side-rail if it is too large to fit within the side-rails.
This feature provides for simply manufactured crossbars and side-rails, without complex mechanisms, and provides flexibility in adapting to the characteristics of various items. In particular, the longitudinal portion of each side-rail and crossbar is preferably a simple tube, and does not require complex manufacture. Furthermore, the side-rails and crossbars lack cavities and complex mechanisms that can be clogged with dirt or grime, or break down through exposure to extreme weather. The preferably oval shape of the longitudinal portion is oriented with its small axis along the airflow, allowing for great strength while minimizing aerodynamic drag and noise. The clamping mechanisms themselves are simple and efficient, and are not very subject to clogging with dirt or grime. This simplicity and efficiency is a hallmark of the present, inventive roof rack system.
Another feature of the invention is a storage bin extending between the left and right side-rails. The storage bin includes flanges configured to conform to the upper surface of the side-rails, and thereby carry the remainder of the storage bin above the vehicle""s roof without contacting the roof. This remaining, basket-like portion does not extend significantly above the height of the side-rails. Optionally, the bin may be equipped with a solid cover, or with a net-like cover that has attachment fixtures. Preferably, the attachment fixtures attach to conforming or mating heads of screws, which are also used to hold the storage bin to the side-rails. Furthermore, the storage bin preferably includes a large number of drainage holes and ventilation holes, providing for the storage bin to accommodate wet items such as various types of wet sporting gear after use.
This feature advantageously provides for the storage and carrying of smaller items that might preferably not be placed within the vehicle due to moisture, smell, or other concerns. Its design is aerodynamically efficient, and does not add to the vehicle""s height, which can be a concern in taller vehicles such as sport utility vehicles.
Another feature of the invention is an air deflector extending between the front end of the left and right-side-rails. Preferably, the storage bin is located immediately behind the air deflector, thus the air deflector protects items within the storage bin from high speed air flow during vehicle travel, and thus improving the aerodynamic efficiency and noise concerns. Furthermore, the crossbars, and additional storage space between the side-rails, is located behind the storage bin, so as to allow additional items to be adjustably positioned at an optimal location relative to the air deflector and the wash of air occurring behind the air deflector.
Other features and advantages of the invention will, become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.